poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: A Quest for the Mixamajig
'The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: A Quest for the Mixamajig '''is the 3rd YIFM/Mixels crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Plot In Nixels Land, King Nixel enters and walks through his throne room, while his Nixels bow to him. He monologues about how much he hates the Mixels and their mixing as he sits down on his throne. Major Nixel approaches, and the King begins to scold him for failing to defeatthe Mixels. King Nixel threatens that if the Major loses again, he'll have his moustache. Major tells him that he has a new plan, but as he says this, King's moustache pops off of his face. Shocked, Major Nixel catches it as he lays face-first on the ground. King Nixel's voice turns from deep to nasally as he says to Major that he "never saw anything", then he puts the moustache back on. Finally, he says to Major that he doesn't need any more of his plans, and that he'll use his own. Using the Gobba & Tentro Mix in fantasy, King shows Major what happens when Mixels don't get along. As they speak, Nixels work on a plan that will "plant a seed of discontent" and have the Mixels "at each other's throats". It'll "lure them with false treasure" and "gather them in one place so they can be easily exterminated". King continues, saying that they'll find one simple-minded Mixel and send them on an adventure that they will never forget. He then sends Major Nixel off to find this Mixel. Meanwhile, the Frosticons are having fun sliding around in the Frozen Volcanoes. However,Snoof wishes for something more, and wants to be someone special. Krog is angry at this, and calls him down from the mountain top. Back in Nixels Land, Major Nixel consults a few Nixels to see what Mixels they have found to be potential "chosen ones". They spy on Berp ("too munchy") and Volectro ("too late"), but eventually settle on Snoof ("somebody dimwitted enough"), who is still complaining about his ordinary life. King Nixel sneaks up from behind and says that Snoof better be careful about what he wishes for. Two Nixels then load into a metal capsule and get flung toward Mixel Land. Meanwhile again, Snoof crosses his fingers for a sign from Maximum Mixel. The capsule soars through the sky over Snoof, who chases after it and crashes into Krog and Chilbo, who follow Snoof. In the Swamplands, the capsule is then spotted flying overhead by Gurggle and Dribbal. Gurggle thinks it's a Mixeroid, to which Dribbal responds "My grandmother had one of those!". The Frosticons then run right through the two Glorp Corp, who tag along with them to see what the capsule really is. Slusho then tries to catch up. King Nixel decides that the capsule have a soft landing inMuncholand. At the same time, the Munchos are having a party. Vaka-Waka and Snax wait for food to come, which is then served by Berp. Vaka then notices the capsule starting to land, and the Munchos head towards the crashsite in the field of mixmallows. The Frosticons and Glorp Corp do the same. The three tribes gather and look down the large hole where the capsule crashed. Chilbo mistakes it for a rock, Snax for an egg, and Dribbal for an egg-rock. Snoof is pretty sure it is meant for him, considering the fact that he asked for a sign. Gurggle isn't so sure and says that the Glorp Corp found it too, so they should take ownership. The Munchos say otherwise because it crashed in ''their land. Right as the Frosticons begin to counterargue, the capsule starts to shake, open, and emit bright blue light from out of the hole. A shadow puppet of Maximum Mixel, controlled by the Nixels inside the capsule, appears in a hologram to the nine Mixels. It introduces itself. Krog is successfully tricked and apologizes to Snoof for doubting him, and the latter accepts the apology. Krog then gives him a playful noogie. However, once "Maximum Mixel" says they need to go on a quest, he strangles Snoof. The puppet explains that they need to search for wondrous riches in the form of the long lost Mixamajig, which can grant its possessor their wildest Mixing hopes and dreams. All of the Mixels then begin to question how worthy they are. Snoof really hopes he is the key bearer, and his wish is granted: a golden key with an eye on it is handed to him. The Glorp Corp cousins are upset that Snoof is chosen, questioning "Maximum Mixel"'s decision. Just before the hologram disappears, the puppet promises that the key will show them the way to the Mixamajig. He then bids farewell to them. Waka brings up that they should all travel together, and Krog adds to this idea with the condition that they not tell anyone else about what they are doing. While the other eight Mixels are distracted, Snoof speeds away with the key so he can take all of the glory for himself. Krog feels betrayed and cries. To catch up to Snoof, everyone else makes theMondo Mixes. Snoof realizes that the others are on his tail and tries to avoid getting crushed by them, but to no avail. Much to the joy of King Nixel, a civil war for the key ensues between Snoof and the Mixes. Eventually, all three of the Mixes collide, and the Mixels return to their individual forms. Snoof angrily stresses to them that the key is his. The three tribes finally agree to work together, even though Snoof is disappointed. Gurggle spots a village down the road, and the key brings them toward there. In a building in Klinkerton, Gox complains about how the age of the Klinkers has died. He flaunts his whistle, and Jinkyhis bells. Gox tells Jinky how "yesteryear" his bells are. He then vows that the company will make a comeback, but they just need one special thing to get back on top. Gox looks out the window and sees the whole group of questing Mixels wandering through the town. He gets an enthusiastic Jinky to arrange a meeting with them. Not much later, Jinky introduces the three tribes to Gox. Gox welcomes the nine and asks them to state their business. Krog states they don't have any business, while Snoof says it's a secret. Gox says he admires a Mixel who can keep a secret. He then questions Snoof's key, and Snoof almost explains that it will bring them to the long lost Mixamajig. Berp adds that Klinkerton was only meant to be a pitstop. Before they can leave, however, Kamzowhispers something to Gox. Gox then tells them that it's not often they get visitors, so he shows them the symbol of the Klinkers on the door: a wheel. As Gox explains Klinker Inc.'s hard times as of late, the wheel starts to spin rapidly, hypnotizing the Mixels to the point that they become drowsy. Gox snaps his fingers so Snoof obeys what he says. As Snoof proclaims himself as the chosen one, Gox denies this and takes the key. With that, the Klinkers follow the key out of Klinkerton and to the desert. The Jinky & Kamzo Mix is formed and Gox rides it away. Meanwhile, the nine Mixels are still asleep in Klinkerton. They wake up and realize that the key was stolen, and head out. Everyone, together, makes the Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Mix and chase after the Klinkers. All four tribes end up in Lixer Land. The Klinkers then get stuck in a swamp. Jinky and Kamzo split, and the three start walking through the muck. Jinky begins to hear noises. Tungster swoops in and gives a big lick to the Klinkers. Disgusted, the tribe tries to Max, but unfortunately it turns into the Klinkers Murp. Just as they realize that the key is missing, Turg starts to attack them. The nine original questers agree helping is the right thing to do, soKrog and Slusho combine and drop random objects so that the Lixer is startled. When everybody is safe, Gox apologizes for the Klinkers' actions earlier, while Kamzo tries to crack a joke. Snoof still worries about where the key went. As if on cue, everybody sees the key in Spugg's mouth. Krog gets an idea and starts to play fetch with Spugg. Sure enough, Spugg brings the key back and then playfully attacks Krog. Later on, the five tribes are together and listening to Snoof. He finally says that he is willing to share in the "wonderfulness" once the Mixamajig is found, which pleases the rest. Meanwhile, the Nixels are still spying on them, and Major Nixel reports to King that every member of the Mixel species has arrived at the threshold of the Mixamajig. Many Mixels, such as Globert, Zaptor and Burnard, claim that they are the chosen ones, due to them also having keys. Snoof shouts "Every Mixel for himself!", and the race is on. All of the Mixels enter the threshold, each hoping to find the Mixamajig. Snoof and Krog arrive at the keyhole first. They use the key and see that the Mixamajig is on the top of a large structure that erupted from the ground. As they start to climb, the other Mixels do the same. Snoof, with the help of Slusho, gets to the structure's peak first. He grabs the Mixamajig, a simple egg-beater, and whacks the other Mixels back. Snoof uses the device; however, it falls apart. Immediately, everyone realizes that the Mixamajig is a hoax, but it's too late; a Nixel airship puts all of the Mixels in a giant sack. King Nixel walks over and maniacally laughs, saying that from now on, the only colors will be black and white. With all of the Mixels crowded and trapped, everybody panics. Snoof admits his selfishness. He tells everybody not to give up; and so, the tribes Max their way out. Major Nixel, scared, flees the scene in the airship. However, King Nixel doesn't back down. He removes his cloak, revealing that he is made up of other Nixels. More Nixels begin to amalgamate with him, and he transforms into a gigantic, armored form. The Maxes start to attack, but their effort proves fruitless. Together, they combine into the Ultra-Miximum Max and get into a showdown with King Nixel. The ultimate Max slimes, freezes, and breaks King to pieces. Revealed to be a normal-sized Nixel, King Nixel cries and runs off to his mother, promising that the Mixels won't get away with what they have done. The Max splits into all of the individual Mixels, and Waka questions where they are, while Gox asks what they are going to do now. A hole is drilled from under the ground, and theWeldos Kramm and Forx come out of it. Kramm tells the Mixels that the area is slated for construction, so they can't stay there. He then asks what they are doing there. Snoof answers and says that they were searching for the Mixamajig, but it was all a hoax. Kramm laughs at how they fell for the legend, and then says "Who needs a Mixamajig when you've got Mixopolis!" The group are confused on what Mixopolis is, and Wuzzo appears, cuts down the wall and presents the new city. A new era of the Mixels has begun. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Bloom (Winx Club), Stella, Flora, Aisha (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Ritchie,Sparky, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack,Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike,Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Alex,Marty, Gloria, Melman, The Reform Gang, Magor and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will guest star in this film. * Magor and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will work with the King Nixel in this film. * The storyline continues in The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Every Knight Has Its Day and The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Nixel, Nixel Go Away. Transcript The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: A Quest for the Mixamajig/Transcript